


囚禁（下）

by mobeiling



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeiling/pseuds/mobeiling





	囚禁（下）

3.  
他从床头翻出之前保护手指的布条，将小结巴两只手固定在头顶，用布条打了个结，绑在床头的栏杆上。小结巴两只手被绑的结结实实，使不上来劲，只好努力晃动两条腿，想要白大神离自己远一些，却被白大神一把抓住脚腕，右脚脚腕上的红绳露了出来，在白皙的小腿映衬下显得格外诱惑。白大神低头，从红绳开始轻轻地沿着腿部的曲线亲吻。小结巴还在反抗，却发现白大神手劲大的惊人。  
隔着衣服总有些麻烦，白大神几下就将小结巴的工作服扒得精光，露出他完美的大腿曲线，而白大神的吻便也开始密密地落下了。大腿内侧的皮肤最是细嫩，自然也最是敏感，从白大神的吻落到大腿内侧开始，小结巴的身体就开始止不住的颤抖，扭动着肢体想要避开，可是现在被锁在床上，就算是命，现在也交到白大神的手上了。  
小结巴声音带着哭腔，哀求道：“别……别……”  
白大神也不应，继续亲吻着小结巴身上的皮肤，手上的动作也跟着开始了。他的手伸进衣摆，摸上了小结巴的腰，对着腰上的肉捏了又掐，然后顺着腰部的曲线滑向两股之间，一使劲，将一根手指送入了秘密领域。  
“啊！”身后有异物进入，身体深感不适，穴肉下意识的收缩，想将异物挤出身体。说这里是秘密领域也是有原因的：通过甬道的收缩程度，白大神感觉到，他将是第一个进入秘密领域的人。  
吻已经妥妥到达大腿根，白大神在嫩肉处轻轻啃了几口便松开了他的脚踝，将一条腿搭在自己肩上，开始认真的开拓。  
“疼……疼……”这是第一次，小结巴感觉到身后难以言喻的疼痛感，眼角也带出了几滴泪。  
白大神打开抽屉，翻出前些天刚买的润滑剂，倒在手上，又重新插入小结巴的后穴。这次的疼痛感没有刚才的强烈，白大神进入的更加顺利。手指从一根增加到两根，细长的手指在小穴中不停地开拓，指腹抚摸着褶皱的内壁，想要探向更深的地方。  
“啊～”小结巴下意识的抬腰。  
见小结巴反抗的动作越来越少，白大神便加快了手上的动作，过程中却不停使坏，每次冲向小结巴的敏感点都格外用力，引得小结巴像被打开了某个开关，叫床声不断。  
小结巴身后已入三指，粘稠的肠液已经涂满了手指和内壁，白大神便请出等待已久的欲望，对准小穴入口送了进去。或许是白大神有些心急，欲望进入的有些困难，小结巴皱眉，伸长了脖子，似乎在忍受巨大的痛苦。  
“难受你就叫出来。”白大神俯下身吻了吻小结巴紧皱的眉头。  
“疼……疼！好……好……好大。”小结巴感觉身后要被撕裂了。  
“再等等，马上就好。”白大神的吻顺着眉骨落到眼角，再滑到脸颊，最后堵住了他的嘴。舌头灵巧的撬开齿缝，带有侵略性的略过口腔四壁，和小结巴的舌头纠缠在一起。  
白大神手上也不闲着，说顺着衣服摸了进去。小结巴穿着工作服，看着身子略显单薄，可是身子却是该有肉的地方有肉，不该有肉的地方一点多余的肉都没有，身材极其的好。探入的手从后背摸到了前胸，玩弄着小结巴胸前的乳头，手指微微使劲，就颤动的更加厉害。这个吻持续了好久，等到两人都有些喘不上气才缓缓分开，混到一起的涎水拉出一根细长的银线。小结巴身上身下被白大神一起挑逗，完全被卸了力气，只好眼睁睁的看着白大神骨节分明的手指在自己身上游走。  
“身材不错。”白大神舔舔嘴巴，似乎对刚才的吻意犹未尽。小结巴嘴巴粉粉的，很有弹性，像一颗刚拨开的糖果，白大神虽然不喜欢吃糖，但是这颗糖果他还是很愿意拿来品尝品尝的。  
小结巴被白大神近近地瞧着，心里不免有点臊，又尤其像这样“坦诚相见”，他更不敢与人对视，便将头偏到另一边去了。白大神也不戳破，抿着嘴勾出一个笑容，扶着小结巴的腰继续运动。猛烈的冲撞让小结巴难以承受，身体只好跟着白大神的节奏一起前后运动。不知是否是第一次的原因，白大神每一次多进一些，小结巴的眉头总是皱得更深一些，直到白大神的欲望触碰到他的敏感点，小结巴叫出的声音和刚才一点也不一样。  
白大神眼底划过一丝狡黠：“叫的这么好听，就多叫几声。”  
说罢，白大神便抓住小结巴的腿大操大干起来，用力朝着那一点撞去。粗大的阴茎与甬道内壁摩擦生出的剧烈疼痛感和触碰敏感点引发的快感交织在一起，引得小结巴流出了些泪水，滴在枕头上，印出了几个小水印。两人交合处的液体越来越多，不停地摩擦难免会发出些声音，白大神看着小结巴白皙皮肤上映出来的红色，还有那渐渐挺立起来的龟头，轻声笑道：  
“你看看，这不是挺配合的吗？”被白大神一说，小结巴的脸更红了。  
白大神伸手握住小结巴身前的欲望，用指甲轻轻抠着马眼，细微的白色液体从小孔里流出，然后轻轻的撸动，帮小结巴释放。没过多久，一股白灼射到了白大神的小腹上，偶有几星溅到了他的脸上。白大神抬手将其擦掉，低头看着小腹上的星星点点，插在身后的欲望不由的又肿胀了一圈。滚烫的阴茎将小结巴的后穴撑得满满当当，身后的灼热也让他出了魂，没有力气再多说一句话。  
白大神伏在他的耳边轻声说：“准备好，我要射了。”小结巴下意识抿了抿嘴，闭上了眼睛。伴随着几个猛烈的抽插之后，白大神将精液全数射进小结巴的后穴中，精液顺着交合的缝隙流出，在床单上印出了花。  
一轮性事完毕，小结巴已经是精疲力竭。刚刚被白大神干的猛了，两条腿还闭不住，却也是破罐破摔，就这么坦坦荡荡的展现在白大神面前。身后的小穴还没有闭合，穴口还往外流着刚刚留下的爱液，身上的工作服被白大神揉得皱皱巴巴，被绑在头顶的手，死死攥着捆着他的布条，因为用力过猛，指节还泛着白。白大神移动到床头，将捆绑着双手的布条解下，小结巴两只手腕被勒得发红，白大神轻轻抓住，用指腹揉搓。  
白大神一个横抱将小结巴抱进浴室。小结巴也不说话，也不反抗，安安静静的待在白大神怀里，任由他帮自己清洗穿衣。  
小结巴又被抱回床上，下身的疼痛已经让他无力再想其他事，缓缓闭上了眼睛。白大神在他身边合衣躺下，伸手将小结巴搂进怀中，亲了亲他的额头。

第二天早晨，小结巴从睡梦中醒来，发现自己躺在白大神的床上，旁边还放着叠好的新衣服，昨天那身工作服不知道被扔到哪里去了。  
待到小结巴换好，强忍着下半身的酸痛走向房门，就看见房门口规规矩矩地站着一个人，似乎在等着他：“少夫人，少爷在等您。”  
“我……我……我……我不是。”  
“少爷已经在下面等您很久了。”那人也不管小结巴说的啥，只将他带到白大神面前。  
“媳妇儿！”白大神在餐厅里用早餐，看到小结巴走过来，放下自己手里的刀叉，迎了上去。  
白大神家的房子是大，家里面的人也定是不少，可这个时候，偌大的餐厅里，只留下了他们两个人。  
“谁……谁……谁是……你……你……媳妇儿！”小结巴躲开了白大神索要拥抱的手，但是白大神也跟着他转了个弯儿，将小结巴死死抱在怀里。透过衣领，白大神看到昨天晚上他努力耕耘的成果，粉红色的草莓一颗一颗的种在小结巴的脖子和肩膀上，而在那些看不到的地方，有着更多的成果。  
“我们都……怎么就不是我媳妇儿了。”白大神凑在小结巴耳边，几个字说得格外小声。  
“别……别说。”昨天晚上的事情他有印象，今天白大神再提出来，脸瞬间就红了。  
“不说不说，如果今天晚上再来一次，我就绝对不说。”小结巴被按在座位上，白大神给他倒了大半杯牛奶，“多补充补充营养，看你瘦的，这么瘦怎么能受得住我的攻势呢，对吧。”  
小结巴看着面前忙活的白大神，抿了抿嘴，犹豫再三，还是开了口：“我……我……我要……辞……辞职。”小结巴不敢看白大神，低头玩着自己的手。  
白大神眼神瞬间变得凌厉又紧接着浮上了笑意，握住小结巴的手，将它放在自己的心口处：“你能感受到它的跳动吗？”  
“嗯。”小结巴点点头。  
“等它不跳了，你就可以辞职了。”白大神的目光像是坚固的镣铐，锁住了小结巴的手脚，让他动弹不得也逃脱不了，“吃饭，吃完饭我带你去见我妈。”  
“哦，对了！”白大神起身俯视着小结巴，抬手揉了揉小结巴的头发，“你也不用照顾我爸了，我已经给他找了新的护理人员，你现在的任务是……照…顾…我。”


End file.
